Sympathy For The Devil
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Dean and Lucifer argue bands only to realize that they don't really care which one is better.


Title: Sympathy For The Devil

Pairing: Dean/Lucifer (Ducifer)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Dean and Lucifer argue bands only to realize that they don't really care which one is better.

Warnings: slash, singing, frottage, established relationship, mock arguing, misuse of Rolling Stones' lyrics

A/N: I would like to clarify that I love both The Beatles and The Rolling Stones, I in no way consider the Stones to be lesser in quality to the Beatles, in fact the whole "poor man's Beatles'" comment I'm fairly certain was part of an Aerosmith interview where Steven Tyler went on to say that they were the poor man's Stones *shrugs* idk it stuck in my head and this seemed like a great spot to add it

* * *

"I'm telling you, The Beatles are single handedly the most influential band of all time," Dean exclaims hands held out wide as he motions to try and get across the levity of his statement.

"Oh please, they're far too soft. You need something grittier and harder hitting….like the Stones," Lucifer replies with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss Dean's claim.

Rolling his eyes Dean scoffs, "the Stones are the poor man's Beatles."

"Big talk coming from a poor man," Lucifer smirks settling back in his chair.

"Let's be honest here," Dean starts off crossing his arms as he mirrors Lucifer's position leaning back. "You only like the Stones because of that stupid song."

Arching an eyebrow Lucifer tilts his head to the side, the barest of smiles on his face, no more than a slight quirk of his lips. "Oh, and what song would that be hmm?"

"You know damn well what song I'm talking about Lu," Dean shoots back; he's really in no mood for Lucifer's games.

Head still tilted Lucifer raises a finger, resting it upon his chin as he strikes a thinking pose as he pretends to be wracking his brain for what Dean is talking about. "No, I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Dean," he says shaking his head.

Dean raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the fallen angel's display. He should have known by now that it didn't matter if he didn't want to play, if Lucifer wanted to pretend to be clueless, there wasn't a damn thing Dean could do about it except see how this played out.

"Could you perhaps refresh my memory hmm?"

And oh, it was going to be one of those days. The days that Lucifer decided that he wanted a show and Dean was going to entertain him.

Smirking softly Dean straightens up in his chair scooting closer until his knees brush against Lucifer's. Running his hands up Lucifer's thighs he licks his bottom lip tilting his head as he looks eyes with Lucifer.

"Well, I think it goes a little something like this," he murmurs hooking his fingers in the loops of Lucifer's jeans tugging at them to urge the angel closer. Voice low, Dean brushes his thumbs across Lucifer's hips as the angel moves forward to straddle the elder Winchester seeming to get the hint.

_'Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste…'_

"Mmm, sounds vaguely familiar," Lucifer murmurs running his hands up Dean's chest as he loops his arms around the hunter's neck, "perhaps you should continue?"

_'I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul and faith…'_

Settling on Dean's lap, Lucifer strokes the tips of his fingers along the nape of Dean's neck, nails lightly scraping where hair meets skin.

Hand gripping Lucifer's waist, Dean rocks his hips upwards swallowing as he continues, voice coming out a little thicker now.

_'I was 'round when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain, made damn sure the Pilate, washed his hands and sealed his fate…'_

Rolling his hips against Dean, Lucifer ducks his head leaning close as if to kiss the hunter, when he stops inches from bringing their mouths together.

_'Pleased to meet you,' _he murmurs, a small smirk on his face when he hears a groan pass through Dean's lips, his hips rocking up against Lucifer. '_Hope you guess my name,' _he continues, threading his fingers through Dean's hair, _'but what's puzzling you is the nature of my game,' _he grins.

"Mmm, yes, I remember the song," Lucifer says smirking down at Dean.

"Screw the song," is the only response Dean has before he leans forward closing the distance between their mouths.

Sometimes Dean thinks Lucifer only argues because they always find themselves right back here, and if Dean's being honest, he really likes here, hell, he might even love here.


End file.
